Elimination
by Winged-Wolf13
Summary: Being drunk was a-okay in Xigbar's mind. Being drunk with a gun to his chest? Not so okay. Xigbar Drabble; Violence; Language; Double Ending Based On Reader Interpretation.


I think this is my favorite.

**Warnings:** Gun usage, violence, language.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own. But I sure do want. xD

* * *

He was staring down the still-smoking barrel of _Sharpshooter._

Perspiration flecked flesh, gone unnoticed even as it tickled the fine hairs on his temple.

Frightened, trembling and shuddering, _no_. Xigbar was _not _afraid. Never. Never of his _own gun. _Sweat was just an alcoholic afterthought, working it's final course through his body. Liver working double duty; a churning pumping quivering mass nestled deep within smoldering organs. Hangover pummeling his frame into sleepy oblivion. Headache causing his leg's to wobble drunkenly. Despite the fact that there was gunpowder in his nose, down his throat, _in his eyes_.

IX, Melodious Nocturne, the Noobie: _Demyx_. He'd somehow... Xigbar thought that he must have upset him. Somehow. Why else would he pull such a stunt on an elder member? Whatever the real reason was, it eluded him in this drunken state of mind. Only comprehending that _he meant business_; having only just fired off a round or two in warning as Xigbar tried to sweep to the side and walk away a moment ago.

_Walk away from what though?_

And those lovely shining hues-- sapphire and crystalline set deep within his face-- were looking up into his own soggy golden eyes; searching for something? A hint, solution, answer?

Xigbar had no answer. Had no idea what he'd done this time around. Sure, he bugged the hell out of the little Noobie. Everyone did. It was a tradition upheld by all of Organization XIII. It was a mild hazing ritual. Much better than having to slice your own wrist and drink your blood from a goblet, mind you. Teasing only hurt you mentally. Although, if you think about it, mental wounds _are _harder to nurse than physical ones.

Nonetheless, Xigbar had come to a sort of standstill with the little blond. He had his hands up in a casual okay-you-got-me stance, mocking at the same time as it was surrendering. There may have been a sneer on his face, but his nerves were so shot he could hardly tell what was up and what was down and-- oh _hell. _Demyx was nudging him in the chest as hard as he could without knocking him off-balance and sending him tumbling to the floor. Determination was gleaming in those eyes and suddenly Xigbar was certain, drunk or not, that the little rookie really did plan to shoot him with his own gun.

_And where would you go then, hm? Hm, Xigbar 'ol boy? Heaven? Is there even a heaven for nobodies?_

_"As if." _Xigbar murmured to himself, causing the boy in front of him to cock his head to the side in silent question.

"What was that?"

"'S nothing."

The quick transaction left them back in their awkward standstill all-too-quickly. Xigbar fumbled about in his mind; Demyx just stood there, stabbing the taller and much older man in the diaphragm. Minutes ticked by, and finally, the little blond spoke.

"Axel and I have decided to eliminate you." Well that was blunt.

Had Xigbar not been sloshed, maybe he would have cared.

"'Lim'nate? As in, the drink?"

Demyx scoffed, "No, not as in the drink. As in, I'm going to _kill _you."

"Kill?" Xigbar pondered on that for a moment. Did it really matter? He'd seen other nobodies die. Each and every time, without fail, they just simply... Faded. Dust scattered into air. It didn't look _too _painful.

"I'd like 'ta see 'ya try..." He retorted finally. Sharpshooter was suddenly right in his face, reeking strongly of the deep musky scent that could only belong to gunpowder.

"I'll do it. I will. I'd do anything to move up in rank. The fewer of us... Of us freaks there is, the sooner I can accomplish that. When that sick fuck Xemnas finally finishes Kingdom Hearts, I can be one of the first to get my heart back. Axel promised. He _promised_. He told me, he said that together, we would pick every last one of these nobodies off." It was with a sickeningly sweet smile, fake and mocking and emotionless on his otherwise taciturn face that Demyx concluded his speech. "Guess who's going first, Xigbar?"

There was a click, unnaturally loud and resonating over and over again in his ears. Gold eyes widened for half a second, then clenched closed.

_'Damn.'_

* * *

Alright, explanation time.

The ending can be interpreted in one of two ways.

**1). **The gun faltered and Xigbar lived. Somehow. Probably because Demyx has likely never wielded a gun before and, thus, cannot properly shoot one. Xigbar lived and Organization IX (Because this is before members X, XI, XII, and XIII showed up) is as is.

**2). **Xigbar dies and the story is AU. Demyx and Axel may or may not have accomplished their goal. And how many licks did that lollipop take? The world shall never know.

Do tell me what you think happened in reviews.

And really, I never said whether or not this was AU. It's all up to you, the lovely reader, to decide.

Reviews Are Love!~


End file.
